matildathemusicalfandomcom-20200215-history
Matilda Wormwood
"Sometimes you have to be a little bit naughty" 'Matilda Wormwood '''is the title character in ''Matilda the Musical. Because of the size of the role, four girls currently play Matilda in the West End, on Broadway and in Australia and three girls currently play the role in the First US National Tour. Character She's extraordinarily intelligent for her age, and harbors a love for books, unlike her television-addicted parents. She eventually develops a close bond with her teacher, Miss Honey, the first relatable adult to recognize her abilities. She's the first person to stand up to her fearsome headmistress, Miss Trunchbull. Unlike the film, the musical adaptation emphasizes her imagination and ability to tell stories, rather than her telekenesis. She frequently visits Mrs. Phelps at the library to tell her the story of an incredible Acrobat and Escapologist. Throughout the story, she discusses their new feat: "The Burning Woman Hurling Through the Air With Dynamite in Her Hair Over Sharks and Spikey Objects Caught By the Man Locked in the Cage." Trivia * The four original West End Matildas (Kerry, Sophia, Cleo and Eleanor) shared the Olivier Award for Best Actress in a Musical in 2012. Eleanor Worthington-Cox, at age 10, is the youngest recipient of the award ever. * The four original Broadway Matildas (Oona, Sophia, Bailey and Milly) were ineligible for a Tony nomination for their work, and instead received a Tony Honor for Excellence in Theatre. * The longest running Matilda is currently, Lara Wollington. * Four Matildas have played the role in two different productions, Kerry Ingram (Stratford and West End), Tori Feinstein (Broadway and Acrobat Tour), Alannah Parfett (Sydney and Melbourne) and Molly Barwick (Sydney and Melbourne). Current Matildas West End * Evie Hone (September 2015–) * Clara Read (March 2016–) * Emily-May Stephenson (March 2016–) * Zaris-Angel Hator (March 2016–) Broadway * Mattea Conforti (July 2015–) * Alexandra Vlachos (July 2015–) * Ava Briglia (April 2016–) * Aviva Winick (April 2016–) Acrobat Tour * Savannah Grace Elmer (December 2015–) * Lily Brooks O'Briant (January 2016–) * Sarah McKinley Austin (January 2016–) Australia * Alannah Parfett (January 2016–) * Tiana Mirra (February 2016–) * Dusty Bursill (February 2016–) * Ingrid Torelli (February 2016–) Past Matildas Stratford Upon Avon *Josie Griffiths (November 2010–January 2011) *Kerry Ingram (November 2010–January 2011) (continued onto West End) *Adrianna Bertola (November 2010–January 2011) West End *Kerry Ingram (October 2011–April 2012) *Sophia Kiely (October 2011–April 2012) *Cleo Demetriou (October 2011-August 2012) *Eleanor Worthington-Cox (October 2011–August 2012) *Jade Marner (April–August 2012) *Isobelle Molloy (April–August 2012) (original West End cast as Amanda) *Hayley Canham (April 2012–March 2013) *Lucy-Mae Beacock (September 2012–May 2013) *Chloe Hawthorn (August 2012–September 2013) *Lara Wollington (August 2012–September 2013) *Elise Blake (March 2013–March 2014) *Cristina Fray (March 2013–March 2014) *Georgia Pemberton (September 2013–April 2014) *Lollie McKenzie (September 2013–September 2014) *Cara Jenkins (March–October 2014) *Tasha Chapple (March 2014–March 2015) *Lottie Sicilia (March 2014–April 2015) *Matilda Shapland (September 2014–September 2015) *Violet Tucker (September 2014–October 2015) *Lizzie Wells (September 2015–March 2016 * Lara McDonnell (March 2015–March 2016) * Anna-Louise Knight (March 2015-April 2016) Broadway *Oona Laurence (March–December 2013) *Sophia Gennusa (March–December 2013) *Bailey Ryon (March 2013–January 2014) *Milly Shapiro (March 2013–January 2014) *Paige Brady (December 2013–August 2014) *Ripley Sobo (January–August 2014) *Ava Ulloa (January–September 2014) *Gabriella Pizzolo (December 2013–September 2014) *Brooklyn Shuck (August 2014–May 2015) *Eliza Holland Madore (September 2014–June 2015) *Fina Strazza (August 2014–July 2015) *Tori Feinstein (September 2014–July 2015) *Rileigh McDonald (July 2015–April 2016) *Mimi Ryder (July 2015–April 2016) Acrobat Tour * Mia Sinclair Jenness (May–November 2015) * Mabel Tyler (May—December 2015) * Tori Feinstein (December 2015) * Gabby Gutierrez (May 2015—January 2016) Australia * Molly Barwick (July 2015-Febuary 2016) * Sasha Rose (July 2015-Febuary 2016) * Georgia Taplin (July 2015-Febuary 2016) * Bella Thomas (August 2015-Febuary 2016) Songs Matilda performs in: *"Miracle" *"Naughty" (solo) ]] *"Naughty (Reprise)" *"Bruce" *"When I Grow Up" (solo) *"I'm Here" *"The Smell of Rebellion" *"Quiet" (solo) *"My House"